Un comienzo y un final
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque ahora sólo quede el resultado, Kotetsu no puede evitar pensar qué podría haber cambiado.


**Un comienzo y un final**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo el anime.

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny le pertenece a Sunrise y asociados.

Un comienzo y un final

Incluso ahora Kotetsu no entiende, siente que nada tiene sentido.

Y quizás nada lo había tenido en ningún momento porque, a pesar de todo, cuando cierra los ojos y se esfuerza por apartar los peores recuerdos, puede evocar la sólida calidez de la mano de Yuri y su sonrisa que se veía más sincera que cortés al decirle "Es bueno tenerlo de regreso, Wild Tiger".

Ese había sido el comienzo, ¿no?

Él había vuelto, había necesitado la autorización del juez para poder ingresar a la segunda liga y Yuri se la había dado en un parpadeo y había incluido unas palabras que Kotetsu no había esperado escuchar de él.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? —había cuestionado Yuri después de eso con una curiosidad tan notoria que Kotetsu había sido incapaz de hacer algo aparte de asentir con su cabeza, sorprendido—. ¿Y su familia?

—Kaede está bien —había contestado Kotetsu, entendiendo tarde que seguramente el motivo tras esa pregunta estaba ligada a su retorno—. Y de acuerdo con que regrese a trabajar. También mi mamá y mi hermano. Ser héroe es lo mío.

—Verdaderamente.

Esa simple conversación había sido suficiente para que él sintiese curiosidad, para que él quisiese acercarse por primera vez al juez que sólo reconocía como quien siempre lo había sentenciado a pagar todo el monto por cada destrucción que causaba —sin proponérselo— durante alguna persecución.

Y eso había hecho cuando una coincidencia la dio la oportunidad y a pesar de que en aquella ocasión sólo intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, Kotetsu las había usado como excusa para visitarlo en su despacho poco después.

Romper el hielo no había sido fácil, lograr que Yuri dejase parte de su eterna formalidad tampoco y poder comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, luego de meses en los que había sido reprendido por el juez debido a su familiaridad inapropiada, había sido casi un milagro.

Todo estaba yendo tan bien, piensa Kotetsu ahora, con su cabeza entre sus manos y el deseo de olvidarse de los permisos y papeleos y simplemente activar sus poderes y usarlos para ir a verlo, aunque sin duda no es una buena idea entrar a una cárcel a la fuerza, tal como tampoco lo es el intentar conseguir un permiso para verlo, como está haciendo.

Bunny no tiene que decírselo, Ben y los abogados de Apollon y Lloyds no tienen que recordárselo ni hablarle de su reputación, él lo sabe mejor que nadie mas eso no cambia que _necesita_ hacerlo.

La garganta de Kotetsu se cierra y siente que sus ojos escocen ante el recuerdo de la última verdad conversación que tuvo con Yuri, la única vez en la que habían hablado de Lunatic.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Esas habían sido sus palabras finales, antes de que Yuri lo sacase de su oficina usando las pilas de folios acumuladas en su escritorio como excusa, y él había partido molesto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, porque Yuri no estaba de acuerdo con él.

_Yuri no creía en las segundas oportunidades para nadie. Tal como los actos de Lunatic indicaban que aquel Next pensaba lo mismo._

¿Qué habría cambiado si lo hubiese confrontado hasta el final? ¿Qué habría cambiado si hubiese tratado comprenderlo? ¿Qué habría cambiado si hubiese averiguado porqué Yuri lo consideraba ingenuo? ¿Qué habría cambiado si hubiese notado esa —ahora clara— señal de que algo estaba mal?

Muchas cosas.

O tal vez ninguna.

Ellos habían andado en direcciones diferentes desde un comienzo y esa es una verdad que él no puede negar.

A pesar de eso los "y si..." siguen en su mente y hacen que Kotetsu cierre sus puños con incluso más fuerza que la siguiente vez que lo había visto, sin saberlo, varias semanas después de esa discusión.

—¡No pienses que te escaparás esta vez! —había dicho, impulsado por su anhelo de detener a Lunatic antes de que hiciese más daño.

Había ignorado las advertencias de Bunny y la de su traje, que le indicaba que sólo tenía diez segundos más de poder, tal como también había ignorado su propio sentido común y las voces de los demás héroes.

Él estaba consciente de que no estaba en la segunda liga por falta de popularidad, de que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a un Next tan poderoso como Lunatic y que por mucho que cruzarse con él pareciese una oportunidad para detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, esa no era una buena idea.

Pero Kotetsu había querido aprovechar ese momento.

El quería atraparlo y convencerlo de acceder a pagar por sus crímenes tal como la justicia dictaba o al menos indicarle el camino que quizás Lunatic ya había vislumbrando en el momento en que lo había ayudado, hace más de un año.

_Proteger a los demás es lo que realmente importa, no matar a otros aunque sean criminales._

Y quizás también había querido poder probarle a Yuri que él tenía razón y decirle: "¿Ves? ¡Hasta el idiota de Lunatic logró entender que todos merecen otra oportunidad y por eso él también merece una!".

Pero sus razones, poco claras en ese entonces, son lo de menos ahora.

Lo que queda es el resultado.

Él había conseguido darle un puño a Lunatic, haciéndolo tambalear y encaminándolo hacia su huída por los techos de edificios.

Kotetsu no había pensado dos veces en seguirlo, mas su cable se había roto, justo cuando su minuto de poder se había terminado y esta vez Bunny no había logrado llegar a su lado a tiempo para rescatarlo.

Ese podría haber sido el final de Wild Tiger o al menos podría haberlo enviado a un hospital por tiempo indeterminado.

Pensar en eso hace que Kotetsu sienta un escalofrío, sin embargo el temor de lo que pudo haber sucedido no es tan fuerte como la frustración que siente al pensar que lo que pasó es su culpa.

Si no hubiese ido tras Lunatic, si hubiese recordado sus límites y si con su caída no hubiese causado que Lunatic siguiese esa lógica bizarra, y quizás imposible de entender, que lo había llevado a enfrentar a los héroes que no apoyaban su justicia y ayudarlos en otros casos, todo estaría mejor.

Pero Lunatic lo había salvado de nuevo a último momento, con su máscara desmoronándose y apenas logrando con sus llamas que la caída de ambos no los matase, mas recibiendo la peor parte del impacto en el proceso.

"¿Por qué?" había querido preguntar Kotetsu, mas el que el objeto que cubría el rostro de Lunatic estuviese dejando a la vista facciones conocidas lo había llevado a decir otra cosa—: ¿Q-qué?

—¡Kotetsu!

—¡Wild Tiger! —habían gritado los héroes, más preocupados por su bienestar al tiempo que recordaban su deber por detener a Lunatic.

Con todos los héroes allí, rodeándolo, Lunatic no había tenido muchas oportunidades de huir y las heridas de la caída sólo habían empeorado sus posibilidades.

Además la parte ahora visible de su rostro había sido grabada por Hero TV.

¿Era por eso que él había asumido que ese era su fin?

Eso es lo que cree —teme— Kotetsu y por eso cada vez que cierra sus ojos sólo puede sentir el empujón que lo apartó y ver la pila de fuego, sólo puede escuchar su propio voz —"¡Yuri!"— porque Lunatic —porque _Yuri_— nunca gritó, aceptando un castigo que nadie merece recibir ni por mano ajena ni propia.

—Señor Kaburagi —dice alguien, sacándolo de sus recuerdos—, puede pasar.

Kotetsu le agradece a la secretaria de Anderson, su última esperanza para obtener el permiso, y entra a la oficina de éste con un semblante serio.

—Buenas tardes, su señoría —saluda, sosteniendo su gorro entre sus manos porque todavía recuerda parte de la etiqueta que nunca le ha gustado seguir.

—Señor Kaburagi —responde Anderson con una sonrisa—. ¿O prefiere que lo llame Wild Tiger?

—Como quiera.

Kotetsu no está con ganas de continuar con las formalidades y dar vueltas y Anderson parece entenderlo porque asiente y le indica que tome asiento.

—Recibí su petición —dice—, además de los documentos que envió Apollon media para apoyarlo en este... inusual caso.

Una punzada de culpa hace que Kotetsu baje su mirada por un segundo. Es gracias a Ben y Bunny que tiene la ayuda de sus patrocinadores, aun cuando todos han tratado de disuadirlo.

—No es tan inusual —responde Kotetsu con el tono más relajado que consigue—, cualquier preso puede recibir visitas, ¿no? Y escuché que ya recuperó la conciencia.

Anderson suspira y niega con su cabeza.

—No estamos hablando de cualquier reo —pronuncia—, sino de Lunatic.

—¡Pero tengo que hablar con Yuri! —exclama Kotetsu, porque eso es lo único que tiene claro y está harto de que todos se lo impidan, incluso el mismo Yuri.

Es por puro milagro que está vivo aun cuando intentó acabar su propia vida al verse acorralado.

—Lunatic —lo interrumpe Anderson con una expresión sombría, la misma que todos los relacionados con la Administración de Justicia tienen cuando hablan del juez que resultó ser un asesino—, es uno de los peores criminales que Sternbild ha visto y que sólo fuese tras homicidas no hace que sus acciones sean perdonables.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y sabe cuántos criminales logró matar?

—Sí —dice Kotetsu, apretando sus dientes.

Todos lo saben, pues la cifra confirmada —y también la estimada, basada en los convictos desaparecidos que habían pasado por la corte presidida por Yuri— ha sido repetida sin descanso por todos los medios que están cubriendo en caso.

—Entonces espero que entienda porqué tendré que negarle un permiso especial —dice Anderson—. Aunque usted sea un héroe que jugó un gran papel para atrapar a Lunatic, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo vea.

—Pero...

—¿O hay una razón que no esté en estos documentos? —continúa Anderson, señalando los muchos papeles que tiene en su escritorio—. ¿Hay algo que no nos ha dicho sobre su conexión con Lunatic?

"Sí, la hay" y "mucho" serían las respuestas sinceras.

Su petición no es más que algo escrito por abogados, que apela a razones lógicas y cita leyes que Kotetsu ni siquiera comprende y ellos no saben nada de Yuri, el juez inflexible con un gusto oculto por el dulce, quien lo había ayudado a elegir la mejor torta de cumpleaños para Kaede, quien lo había escuchado en muchas ocasiones y que unas pocas veces había dejado sus reservas y le había permitido entrever mucho de él que Kotetsu todavía no entendía.

El hombre que quizás había castigado para castigarse.

La forma en que negaba las segundas oportunidades y el recuerdo de su mirada resignada antes de usar sus propios poderes contra sí mismo hacen que Kotetsu piense eso.

Pero no puede decirlo.

Kotetsu no necesita a Bunny ni a ningún abogado a su lado para recordar que decir "fuimos amigos" —porque lo fueron o quizás incluso algo queda de eso, de lo contrario no explica porqué Yuri no lo dejó caer a su posible muerte— o "debí haberlo salvado" o "todavía puedo ayudarlo" no servirá de nada e incluso podría convencer a Anderson de que no es buena idea que le permitiesen verlo.

—Necesito hablar con él —repite con más calma.

—Lo siento, pero por el bien de todos solamente los encargados de mantenerlo en prisión podrán acercarse a él.

La disculpa de Anderson suena falsa y Kotetsu quiere gritar.

Yuri logró que no le dieran una segunda oportunidad, que lo tratasen como el peor de los homicidas y le negasen incluso una visita, y eso es incluso peor para Kotetsu que el no entender porqué todo terminó así.


End file.
